In today's technology age, information and information sources are plentiful. On the World Wide Web, for example, individuals are capable of obtaining information from all over the world. Database and web servers may provide users with information about fixing a car, buying products or services, and the like. By using search engines, an individual can quickly and easily search for information by entering a series of search terms.
Search engines often provide compilation and retrieval services. One example of a compilation service involves the use of “spiders” that crawl through the World Wide Web and search for web sites and web-site content. The information from these web sites is then compiled into search indexes. A master index may be used to store references to the various web sites and also to store information contained in the web-site content. Certain terms may be associated with the entries stored in the master index. Then, when an individual user enters one or more search terms during a search operation, the search engine references its master index to locate web-site references or web-site content associated with terms that match those from the user's search request.
Because of the growing amount of data contained within the World Wide Web and other information sources, it often may be difficult for users to obtain all of the information they need by using only a single search request. For example, if a user wants to obtain information from within a company's Intranet, the user may need to execute multiple searches and access multiple knowledge bases, or information sources, to retrieve all of the needed information. Alternatively, a service field agent may need to execute multiple searches and collect information from various different sources when interacting with customers.